


Coal Or Witch God

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys investigate a rash of murders in a coal mining town finding Gabriel and a pagan God .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coal Or Witch God

Coal or Witch God??? 

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pagan god Challenge

 

Pairings: Gabriel/Agnes

 

Rated: no rating 

 

Slickville, Pa

 

Dean almost passed the small sleepy town 75 miles from Pittsburgh. Sam laughed at him the whole time as he was navigating. 

 

"What are we doing here again butt head? Dean asked and called him that because they had started pranking each other again. 

 

"Ok Asshat I am telling you I did not put peanut butter on your toothbrush." Sam said showing him the map. The straightened their ties and pulled up to a church. 

 

The Reverend gave them a weird look as he did all the police. His house which was pretty big was built right by the church they had found the boy's body by the creek nearby. He looked to be about 18 and was naked. 

 

They looked over the scene. Then they saw a familiar face on the scene. He winked at them then turned around and they watched him walk to the other side of the crime scene. 

 

"Is that who I think it was? I thought Lucifer killed him." Sam said writing down notes from the scene. 

Dean said "Yep" 

 

Then they saw the back of his head the rest of the time there. They were driving off when they heard someone clear his throat in the back seat . 

 

"So what did you make of the scene, Chuckleheads?" Gabriel said unwrapping a lollipop. He put it in his mouth. He had to have some sweets. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked

 

"No the question is how did you escape Lucifer killing you?" Dean asked

 

"I am a Trickster and an archangel. Well that and another slice can." Gabriel explained. 

 

"So why are you here? " Sam asked getting irritated. 

"Oh Sammy is that the way to talk to someone who is going to help you?" Gabriel said . He wiggled his eyebrows at him and batted his eyelashes at him. 

 

"I swear Gabriel if you know something about this share." Dean said then stopped the car to turn around to look at the Archangel. 

 

"Well I do kind of suspect it might be an old friend of mine. She is pissed at me." Gabriel said 

 

"Wow first Kali now another one. How many women do you juggle?" Dean asked

 

"Well Kali banished her. It kind of had something to do with me. Let's just say we had kind of a fling and Kali found out and banished her." Gabriel said 

 

"So why do you think it is her?" Sam asked him. 

 

"I would know her smell anywhere. She has this flowery perfume" Gabriel said smiling. 

 

"Oh god we do not want to hear your sex stories lalalalala" Dean said 

"No we actually never got that far. That is why Kali banished her. I really liked her. We made out a few times though. Damn that little redhead was a spitfire. She did this thing with her tongue." Gabriel said remembering her. 

 

"Come on . Ok so why would Kali banish her then?" Sam asked

"I liked her alot." Gabriel said and then stopped talking. 

 

"Ok so Kali got jealous . Why is she here. And is she doing this killing. And what is she?" Sam asked

 

"She is a pagan god. She is more of a nature pagan god. She thrives off natural resources. The victims were littering or doing something against nature. I also looked up the lore in this area. It was about a witch. It pretty much described her to a tee." Gabriel said 

 

"So what does she look like?" Dean asked wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

"Forget it loverboy she is mine." Gabriel said 

"Actually if she is killing then we have to take her down Gabriel. We can not have her killing off locals. " Sam said 

 

"Well we will see who finds her first them Moose." Gabriel said snapping and disappearing. 

 

"Great just great we have to contend with a pagan god and a love sick Arch angel." Dean said rubbing his head with his hand. 

 

"It could be worse." Sam said laughing. They found a local who was renting rooms out. 

 

They then found a local bar to get some grub. The town was too small to have a real restaurant but it had 8 bars and 5 churches. 

 

Sam was talking to some of the locals getting info. Then he came over to Dean and sat down. 

 

"This burger ain't half bad. " Dean said eating it. "Actually it is quite good. " 

 

"You know that is vension burger Dean. It is actually really healthy for you." Sam said laughing at Dean's face. 

"Still good." Dean said 

 

**************************

They went out to the car and Dean sat down the first thing he did was ask. "So what did you find out?" 

 

"Well Gabriel was right there is a local legend of a witch and also a coal god. The kids go up there and place flowers at the head of the entrance to the mines. However it is closed down. And has not been used for 50 old years." Sam said 

 

"So off to the coal mines we go. " Dean said 

 

****************************************************

The mine entrance had a group of teens partying it up at the mouth of the cave. They had their kegger and they were dancing around a fire. The boys used their suits to scare most of them off. Except a lanky girl with blond hair. She was crying saying her boyfriend was dragged into the cave by a woman with long hair. 

 

"She is not making sense. She described this woman as small and she threw him over her shoulder and then poof." Sam said 

 

"Yep that would be Gabriel lost love." Dean said 

The girl stopped them "Wait are you with the other agent he said you would come. He handed me a note to give to you." Then she handed them the note. 

Sam read it. It said "Please do not kill her. I am going to take care of this. Gabriel" 

 

"Let's go" Dean said and took out some weapons. They hiked down the cave. And then got to lights up ahead. It came out to a meadow and a house. The lights were on and they heard screams coming from within. 

 

They ran towards it opened the door and found the boy pinned to the walls. A red haired woman with a flimsy dress was standing in front of him. Gabriel was talking to her. 

 

"Please let him go. We need to talk." Gabriel said 

 

She looked at him. "He was littering and raping the land. He deserves to die." She said then she noticed Dean and Sam and that was all it took for Gabriel to get a hold of her and wrapped his strong arms around her. She was crying and screaming she wanted to kill the human. 

 

Gabriel had her in a tight hold and said to the boys. "Take him and get out of here. I will take care of her." 

 

Sam and Dean took the boy and walked him out of there. 

 

"I hope you learned a lesson and do not come up here." Dean said to him. 

 

"Yes sir I will not come up here ever again." The boy said and took his girlfriend and left. 

 

Sam and Dean were boarding up the entrance. 

"Do you think we will hear from Gabriel and find out what he did about her?" Sam asked

"Aww will you miss me Moose?" Gabriel said making them jump. 

They turned around to see Gabriel and the red haired woman behind them. 

 

"So what are you doing with her?" Sam said 

"I am Agnes. I am a nature Goddess. Kali was just jealous of me. I am sorry. Them scumbags would come up here and litter and destroy the land I love so very much. I was just scaring him. I would not have killed him." She said 

"Wait there was some boys killed though that is why we are here. You mean to tell me you just scared them because people are ending up dead and if you are not doing it then someone else is." Dean said looking at Gabriel. 

 

"Well then who is doing it ?" Sam asked not looking convinced. "You looked really suspect back there." 

"Well I have seen a few other Pagan gods here too. I am the one they worship for the witch one. There is one deeper in the mine. I have smelled his stench around. " Agnes said 

 

"Show us" Sam said 

"May I?" She said taking his hand and Gabriel took Dean's hand. 

Then then snapped their fingers and Sam and Dean were suddenly deep in the caverns of the coal mine. 

They all smelled a God awful smell. 

"I told you to stay away Agnes." a gruff voice said. 

"Hey I am getting blamed for your crimes big boy." She said .

He came out and it was a tall man with a club. 

"Why did you bring Loki?" He asked

"Kronk?" Gabriel asked

"Yes" The huge man said then he swung his bat at them. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the bat disappeared. Kronk was not having it and took ahold of Agnes who fought him but was no match. 

 

"Let her go." Gabriel said 

"Why you did not care Kali punished her and she ended up here . I followed her. She would torture them then let them go. I felt I would help her." Kronk said. 

 

Agnes pounded on his hands to let her go. 

"I feel like that lady in King kong here." Agnes said. She made Kronk look at her. "You should not have killed them. That was wrong. I wanted to teach them a lesson not kill them." 

 

Sam had done his homework and got a weapon out and shoved it into Kronk who went down. Gabriel grabbed Agnes so she would not be hurt. 

 

Kronk fought back but Dean got another blow in and the big man went down. 

 

Gabriel looked at the scene and said "So he was love sick over you too." 

"Yeah I guess I always thought of him like a big brother but yeah I guess he did like me." Agnes said "I am sorry I guess this was my fault. Maybe you should punish me too." 

"No we think you had no idea what Kronk was up to but you need to leave the locals alone ok?" Dean said 

 

"Don't worry Chuckleheads. I am taking her back with me and going to torture her some. " Gabriel said kissing her neck. 

"No lalala we do not want to know of your stuff Gabriel." Sam said 

"You could help us get back to the surface it stinks in here." Dean said. 

"Yeah ok" Gabriel and Agnes said and snapped their fingers and the boys were by their car. They waved at the boys and disappeared. 

 

"Guess we know what they will be doing." Sam said getting into the car. 

"I hope they get rid of that giant body back there." Dean said 

They put the peddle to the metal because they got a lead on a new monster. Thank god it was in Kansas.

 

*****************************************************

Gabriel laughed watching the boys pull away. They had gone invisible. 

"So what is the plan now Loki or should I say Gabriel? You know Kali will come after me again and punish me . She thinks you are hers." Agnes said looking him. 

He smiled "Well my dear she also thinks I am dead. So let's just go get lost together." Gabriel said kissing her.


End file.
